The disclosure relates generally to electrical coaxial connectors for establishing electrical connections between mated electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical coaxial connectors with a translating grounding collar for establishing a ground path with a mating connector.
Coaxial connectors are frequently used to establish electrical connections between different electronic devices and/or electronic components to each other to establish electronic communication between them. A coaxial connector is an electrical connector typically used with coaxial cables to maintain a quality connection and shielding across the connection of coaxial components. In particular, coaxial connectors are configured to carry (e.g., propagate) electrical signals (e.g., frequency signals, radio frequency (RF) signals, microwave RF signals, etc.) across the connection of coaxial components. Some coaxial connectors are used as adapters to mate to and provide electrical communication between two other connectors that need to be mated.
Coaxial connectors conventionally include electrically conductive contacts, which are surrounded by a non-conductive insulator, such as plastic, which is then surrounded by a housing, among other components. In manufacturing and machining a coaxial connector, each of the components (e.g., parts, pieces) of the coaxial connector has a certain manufacturing tolerance or range of variability (e.g., +/−0.001 mm). When the coaxial connector is assembled, the manufacturing tolerances of each individual component attribute to a tolerance stack up or range of variability of the entire assembly. In other words, for example, the precise location of the tip of a conductor (e.g., male pin contact, female socket contact, etc.) relative to an end of the housing may vary between different coaxial connectors, even though the coaxial connectors are of the same type and manufacture. This creates some variability in the compression and/or mating distance required for these connectors to make and/or maintain electrical contact for continuous signal conductivity.
Further, these coaxial connectors conventionally require a grounding contact as part of the circuit connection made by the connector. However, electrical surges may occur as the coaxial connector is mated to another connector where an electro-static discharge (ESD) is generated across the conductors prior to grounding through the grounding contact due to a buildup of static charge in the connectors. Such an electrical surge may cause damage to electronic equipment (e.g., printed circuit board (PCB) and/or components thereof) in electrical communication with the coaxial connector. Further, without a proper ground connection, the coaxial connector may not function properly (e.g., may not provide a properly functioning RF path) and/or may experience rapid electrical degradation of the conductors of the corresponding connectors.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.